


Sweet & Alluring

by r3dcheri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3dcheri/pseuds/r3dcheri
Summary: Jongin has three older brothers: Minseok, the oldest is an alpha. As is Junmyeon. Jongin's favourite hyung, Jongdae, is a beta. They are all overprotective of their youngest brother who is an omega. And then there's his suitor Sehun, also an alpha, who has to go through Jongin's brothers first before he can have Jongin.





	Sweet & Alluring

**Author's Note:**

> this is the prompt that i have choose. for the prompter : thank you for the prompt. i wished i could have writes better. but till i hope this isn't disappointing. 
> 
> for the MODs of UNINIVERSE fest, thank you so much for giving me the opportunity to join this fest. this is my first ever joining a fic fest. thank you so much for your patient and hardwork. 
> 
> for the readers, i dont know what to say. pardon my mistake especially the smut scene(did you consider dirty dancing as smut? hahaha..I dont know) anyway i just hope that this fic is accepted by you guys.thank you

Sehun was too immersed in finishing his assignment, he didn’t look up nor neither laugh at his friend’s jokes. Usually he would join them, making the cafeteria goes wild with their voices but today is just not the day.

He has a really important assignment that he needs to hands in by tomorrow 5pm. And he only started his drawings this morning which didn’t even takes 50% of it. when he say its important, it means REAL Important because he’s being Oh Sehun, again forgetting the due date or not being a fan of getting his works early, he’s dragging the works till the due date.

What a bad behavior and he really need someone to fix it.

His bunch of friends are not even helping. Here he is struggling to finish up his assignment, and beside him, they were enjoying their time making jokes.

“Guys, help me over here, will you?” he said without lifting his eyes from his paper. The pencil moves swiftly according to his wrist.

“Sure, if you want to get a bad score, my pleasure.” Baekhyun puts his chopsticks down and pick up one of Sehun’s pencil instead, which was immediately grabbed back by Sehun. “Just stay silent will help Baekhyun.”

He mutters and get back to his work. Oh no, he wouldn’t get Baekhyun’s hand on his essential drawings. Baekhyun is worst in sketching if he can say. That’s why, he’s majoring in the musical completely opposite with Sehun who’s taking architecture as his major.

Baekhyun grins at Sehun unamused at his stare when he starts to open his mouth once again. Chanyeol and Kris joining him getting Sehun at his best to ignore his friends. Just why the hell did he chose cafeteria to finish up his drawing instead of the library? He questioned himself more on the question. Library would be a better place. But then again, did Sehun know where the library is.

“-hun…Sehun?”

“Now what?” he grunts obviously annoyed at the constant calling of his name. for god’s sake, he’s trying to finish up his sketch. Gosh!

“Did you smell that?” Sehun answered Chanyeol’s question with a nonchalant ‘No’. its obvious he didn’t interested in what ever topic they’re talking right now. He has his main focus on his drawing.

“Seriously?” Sehun send Kris a low ‘yahhh!’.

Kris shrug his shoulder, he only wants a confirmation because its weird for Sehun to say No when the smell was quite strong. Among them, Sehun is the best at identifying a scent. So its quite weird right now especially when the smell hits stronger.  Its like the scent was coming closer to them, if that’s possible.

“No! I smell nothing. now, let me alone.”

Focusing on his drawing once again, Sehun tried his best to ignore his friends but at the same time, sniffing the air, but he found nothing sweet like what his friends mentioned. By sweet, does they means something that smelled like vanilla and strawberry? He cant tell which one since its kind like mixed. The mixed of the two perhaps?

But isn’t it just that their dessert for today?

Yes? No?

Shaking his head, he snaps of the thought. He has assignment to be hands in by tomorrow. _Focus Oh Sehun!_

He was starting to draw the spiral stairs on his drawing when he heard a gasp. Not one but like its coming from the crowd.

And when he looks up, his eyes shoot up on seeing a bowl of cold noodles flying in his direction. Damn! Where did that thing came from? He shoots on his seat trying to dodge it.

Sehun was silently counting in his head how many seconds it would take for the soup to rain on him before he could make it on time.

Which to his luck didn’t come raining on his head. which he sigh in relief.

But just damn it!

His eyes fixed on his drawing that was now loathed with the soup base and the noodles was on it as well, decorating his whole drawing. Now, he can’t distinguish if its just a dump of noodles or his assignment.

Yeah, a fucking noodles soup is on his assignment.

He’s been working on the drawing for the whole morning! And fate just need to throw in some shit on him.

Damn! He almost punched Jongin on the face the second he raised his balled fist.

Almost!

His fist halted just an inch before Jongin’s face. He wouldn’t want to ruin that beautiful face. Especially when he can see the beauty’s eye was glistening in tears. The clear water is just waiting for a perfect time to fall.

 

 

 

 

Jongin felt like screaming and wailing at the same time looking at the mess that he had made. He knew it. he just knew it he will screw something up. And it had to be on the first week of his college. damn! He’s sure is a trouble maker like what his bestfriend always called him.

“So..soo..sorrryy..I’m so…sorry..”  Jongin wished he had said those words normally without chocking on his words or sobbing.

Sehun swears he could hear nothing other than that voice. The others on the background was starting to disappear one by one. From his eyes, he could only see the beautiful person in front of him and no one else.

Is it first love? Sehun didn’t know but he was sure he felt the time stopped. If that really could happen at least. He can only see the two of them right now. And he really wants to wipe those drop of tear that tainted the cheek. He felt bad for making the beauty shed  a tears because of him.

And he was an inch of touching that cheeks, a second of wiping the tear with his thumb when he heard one the students say. “ OMG! The freshie is so doomed.”

Jongin’s eye lifted to meet with Sehun’s icy orbs when he heard that. And at the mere stares he receive, he hiccups. Those eye was looking at him. gawking at him. he thought Sehun was going to be mad at him. throwing him all the bad words which never came. But still, he flinched when Sehun’s finger stretched to his face. He steps back eyes blinking at the students.

“No one messed with Oh Sehun.”  
“he won’t get away easily.”

Sehun can see fear in those hazel orbs. It makes him hiss lowly at the student who send bad comments about him and before he can say anything, he sees Jongin backed away from him mumbling. “Sorry..I..am so..sorry..”

Great. Now, he’s scaring the beauty. And when he looked back at his table, he growl in annoyance seeing his drawing now covered in noodles. What can be worse?

 Just a nice first encounter.

 

 

*****

 

 

“Jongin, open the door please.” He hears the constant knocks on his door. plus with his brother’s pleading voice but he never muster up the courage to open his door and let his brothers see him in crying state.

“Why are you cooping up in the room baby? Talk to me please?” Junmyeon continues on pounding his fist on the door of the maknae in their family. Jongdae behind him has a worried face on his face.

This evening, when Junmyeon came home, he was met with Jongdae’s worried face. Sitting on the couch in the living room all while glancing upstairs where the room is.

“You sure, nothing happened in the college today?”

Jongdae shakes his head. “I’m not sure hyung. when I picked him from his class, he said nothing, he just being so silent.”

“Didn’t Kyungsoo say anything?”

Shakes.

“I shouldn’t left him alone in the college. Something must have happened.” Junmyeon just patted the younger’s shoulder.

“You have the debate today right? so its unavoidable. We just need to coax him a little more. Our Nie is fine. We’ll make sure he’s fine. Alright?”

Jongdae nodded with hope. Hope that their youngest will just open the door and talk to them. he’s worrying them by keeping silent like this.

He did open the door after some coaxing from Junmyeon. As expected, Junmyeon hyung is always the best in persuading.

Jongin peeked from inside, hiding his body behind the door. “I’m fine hyungs.” He says before the hyungs could ask him but they both know he’s not fully okay. seeing how his nose flushed in red. He must be weeping over something.

“Should I bring our baseball bet and whack the whoever that has made our Nie crying hyung?” jongdae asked once Jongin was asleep with his brothers watching him.

Junmyeon nodded. “You should. I will come with you tomorrow.” Both the brothers nodded. Agreed in unison.

Just hope that the bet wouldn’t smack Sehun on the head tomorrow.

 

 

*****

 

 

“Jongin?”

He tilted his head towards Kyungsoo, pen in between his fingers. “Yeah?”

“Lets go somewhere tomorrow.”

“Where is that somewhere?”

“Club.”

“Sorry?”

“its 1st April tomorrow. You know what freshmen do in april 1st right?”

Yeah of course Jongin knows about that tradition. The freshmen would wear their school uniform and went to a club to have some fun. Rather be known as experiencing their first clubbing time. What Jongin didn’t know is that Kyungsoo is looking forward towards that one occasion. He though that Kyungsoo would never care about the 1st april. Just like how Jongin is.

“Can I just stay out of it?”

“like I would let you. its once in a life Jongin. Come on. Plus you need to loosen up a bit. you’ve been surrounded by books for quite some time now. Its time to get you fresh air.”

“And what makes you think my brothers will allowed me?”

“leave them to me.”

Jongin send Kyungsoo a questioning eyebrows. What did actually Kyungsoo is planning to do to his brothers? His three alpha brothers are the possessive and protective type of brothers. Lets make it OVER protective brothers. They wont even let a single mosquitoes to bite him. it wont be easy convincing them to allow Jongin attending such occasion. Especially when it involves club and alcohol.

 

 

 

 

Jongin didn’t know what exactly that Kyungsoo has done to his brothers. He wakes up to a pretty much normal brothers. They didn’t question him anything regarding the 1st April occasion. He already guessed they wont allowed him but to his surprise, he saw Minseok hyung handing him his school uniform. A smile on his face.

He looks over at his other two brothers, Junmyeon just shrugging his shoulders and gave Jongin the endless reminders which sounded more like a nagging to his ears. But he won’t mind hearing it today. Jongdae hyung was being silent today, but nevertheless his eyes never left Jongin. Sending a warning through the eyes. and a mental note in his mind to smack whoever dare to harm Jongin with his baseball bet. Or with Minseok’s hockey stick that was kept in the store.

“Jongin, hurry and change.” Kyungsoo tossed him his school uniform while he grabs his own uniform from his wardrobe. they’re currently in Kyungsoo’s house. Kyungsoo however managed to convince his brother not only to let him go to the club but also allowing him to spend the rest of the night with Kyungsoo.

Grabbing a towel as well, Jongin left to change his clothes in the opposite bathroom since Kyungsoo has occupied the one in his room.

Jongin has problem though wriggling his butt around the tight pants that Kyungsoo has changed from the normal pants into a tight one. why did he lets Kyungsoo to handle his uniform? He even questioned himself if he could fit into the tight pants in which he did with much wriggles.

Just when he turned the knob around, he was greeted with Kyungsoo’s whistling. Eyeing or more like raking him up and down that makes Jongin blushes, cheeks tainted with pink. “You looks good. We might able to find you a handsome alpha to hook up with.”

Kyungsoo giggled at Jongin’s retreating figure into his room. 

“Nooooo~ don’t you dare leave me alone tonight. I might get into a trouble.” Kyungsoo laughed at Jongin pouted face, relenting. “Okay..okay…we will just have fun. Alright?”

Seeing the other omega nodded his head, Kyungsoo then dragged Jongin to sit on his bed while he goes around rummaging through his drawers before coming back with totes of beauty supplies. Jongin could only swallowed hard.

 

 

 

 

Jongin stared wide when he saw where Kyungsoo brings him. they’re standing in line outside one of the most popular club. Jongin could hear the loud blasting music coming out of the open doors. he can already feel the adrenaline and the headache.

Kyungsoo on the side seemed to enjoy himself already. He was bobbing his head up and down to the music , eager to get inside and get himself wasted. Jongin can’t believe he can see this side of Kyungsoo. They’ve been friends for years. He knows Kyungsoo can be so carefree sometimes but never he knows that Kyungsoo is so into club things.

Kyungsoo smirk shyly appeared on his face once the man that was guarding the front door turned their head to them. noticing how Jongin seemed to avoid the man’s eye, uncomfortable with the long stares that he received. He knows how Jongin feel insecure about himself. Amazing when the others around him found Jongin pretty and sexy but Jongin himself can’t notice that. He guess that’s why the three kim brothers were so protective towards Jongin. He would be one too if he get a brother like Jongin.

“Okay we’re in. lets enjoy the night!” Kyungsoo’s screams getting engulfed by the blasting music. Wrapping an arm around Jongin, Kyungsoo lead the other omega straight to the bar. Jongin followed Kyungsoo’s lead silently with eyes wandering in all direction. The club was full with people getting themselves drowned by the alcohol. By the dance floor, people were dancing while grinding on each other, whenever he land his eyes on, he can see some makeout session that  makes Jongin grimace at the sight.

“Heres your drink. Lets party!”

Kyungsoo gave Jongin his drink and Kyungsoo giggled seeing Jongin gulped down the drink in one shot and grimace one second later at the taste.

“How’s your first drink taste like?” kyungsoo ask, sipping his drink as he kept an eye on the people that was walking past them but not after staring at the both of them or rather at Jongin. He knows that Jongin looks sexy even in a school uniform. No matter what clothes he’s donning, he looks great.

“it taste like Junmyeon hyung's tonic.” Jongin muttered but he can’t help to gulp downed another one when the bartender passed down the drink to Kyungsoo and him. guess, he can tolerate with it.

“Wanna dance?” Jongin shakes his head rejecting Kyungsoo’s offer. “Nope. I’m fine over here.”

Kyungsoo shrugged and makes his way to the dance floor that was already crowded with people swaying their body and hips.

Jongin watched as Kyungsoo moved his body along to the music, getting quite an attention from the other near him. and when he scan around the place, he was met with a pair of eyes that makes his body become rigid. Eyes as wide as Kyungsoo and lips trembling.

 

 

 

 

Sehun was zoning out. He only pretended to listen to what his friends were saying when the truth he has his eyes and mind somewhere else. He only agreed to come with his friend of getting the idea get loosened up and relax but with the alcohol that he has been downing, he still felt the emptiness in his heart.

He looks around when the music changes and that’s when he made an eye contact with a brown hazel orbs that also stares into him. he can see the owner wears a school uniform and his only guesses were, he's a freshmen since it’s the 1st April today. what’s get Sehun’s attention was how the first three buttons of his shirt was unbuttoned, revealing an alluring skin to Sehun’s view. The guy has tossed down his vest and necktie only leaving him with the pants and the unbuttoned shirt. Even from his distance, he notices the tight pants that wraps around the omega’s thigh. Sehun’s continuous stare makes the omega flinch in his seat.

“Hey dude, look at that omega.” Apparently Kris also had noticed the omega seeing his pointed finger being directed to the bar, at Jongin who turned his back as soon as the whole circle looks at him. damn! Even looking at his broad back makes Sehun can’t help his wild imagination.

“Isn’t that the same freshie that messed up Sehun’s sketch?” Chanyeol got his eyes wide in realization. He looks back and forth from Jongin and Sehun.

Jongin has been quite popular since the day he dropped a soup on Sehun’s freaking assignment. luckily Sehun managed to redo the sketch once again, passing it at the last minute before the deadline. His bunch of friends were amazed at Sehun’s behavior for once. For a normal occasion, Sehun would have announce a world war, but this time he was so calm like nothing bad has happened despite the fact that he need to redo his sketch, sacrificing his beauty sleep in order to finish them.

And the fact, that they’re in the same college but never once Sehun met Jongin after the incidence. Perhaps Jongin was avoiding him. (Sehun did found red velvet cake with a letter on top of his locker the next day. From unknown with a message ‘he was sorry for ruining the sketch.’)

“It is him.” Sehun confirmed Kris’s statement and Baekhyun squeaks in his place.

“Wow, he looks different now. Last time I saw him, he’s totally a nerd but now.. he’s a sexy god.” Baekhyun’s remark somehow managed to piss Sehun off. Baekhyun puts his hands in surrender with the look Sehun was sending him.

“I think he’s wasted already.” Chanyeol’s words successfully brings Sehun out from his zoning zone and when turned his head to where his friends were looking at, he felt his blood boiled. How long he has been zoning out that he hasn’t notice Jongin left the bar with the bartender smiling all wide with all the drinks that Jongin has downed.

He’s dancing all over the dance floor  gyrating his hip sexily to the beat not caring how other people around him running their eyes wild on him, hands touching them and getting themselves near to him.

Finally getting himself snapped, Sehun downed his own drink before marching up to where Jongin is.

“Go get him dude.”  
“See you later.”  
“Good luck Sehun.”

Sehun can hear his friends throwing encouraging words to him as he march his way to Jongin.  Eyes set on the omega who was still dancing. Sehun stood next to him and the guy next to him noticed his presence. Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo's eyes grew large at the sight of Sehun tapping on still dancing Jongin to announce sehun's presence. Now Sehun remember the guy as Jongin’s friend. an omega.

The omega that Sehun has his interest finally take notice of Sehun. He waited for any recognition from Jongin but instead, he was welcomed with a wide and slurry smile. the omega’s hands come circling around his neck.

Sehun was taken aback with Jongin’s sudden change of behavior. He looks to kyungsoo who face palmed himself and muttered. “This is not good.”

“Dance with meehhhh~~” the omega giggled, supporting his body onto Sehun, he swayed his body side to side. His voice was slightly slur from all the alcohol.

Sehun turned his attention back to Jongin who was clinging onto him and swaying his hips erotically indulging Sehun with his moves. Sehun hesitantly placed his hand on the other’s hip holding him stable but soon regret his action as he heard a subtle moan coming out from Jongin from the mere contact.

He’s fucked up.

One hand slinging on Sehun’s neck while the other fisted the front of Sehun’s shirt, Jongin look up to meet Sehun’s eye who bend his head downward to meet Jongin’s. “Dance with meee..” Jongin stared at the alpha, unconsciously licking his lip to only make it wetter and shines with saliva. Sehun felt his brain was short circuit with Jongin’s action, drawing the said omega closer to him until their body was pressed together.

Jongin’s lithe frame fitted perfectly in Sehun’s hold. Sehun felt his heart was completed with just the mere sight of Jongin.

Couples of sweaty bodies danced around them but Sehun didn’t mind at all. His full attention was on the omega in his arm, his hand firmly on Jongin body to keep the omega stable and didn’t trampled by others. The omega has spun around and leaned his back on Sehun. He head his head thrown back, unknowingly baring his bare neck into Sehun’s eye.

The alpha closed his eyes tight to prevent him from losing his control. Jongin is such a tease when he is drunk. Its like he knows what he’s doing to the alpha while all the time being unconscious. Sehun need to swallowed hard bit back his lips as the omega kept on leaning his back on Sehun, rubbing his hip against Sehun, turning Sehun’s manhood came to life.

He bites back a groan as Jongin tilted his head to rest his head on Sehun’s shoulder a playful smile plastered on his handsome face. Knowing Sehun would not let him fall, he wraps his own hands around Sehun’s hand on his waist and moves his hip in a circle earning a groan as his ass made contact with Sehun’s manhood.

Jongin was torturing Sehun with all his moves.

Despite being drowned in Jongin’s ectasy, Sehun still can felt the lingering eyes that hovered on Jongin. His alpha instinct starts to kick in. he started to feel possessive towards the omega. He growled low at the other guy before focusing back at Jongin as the omega swayed his hip back and forth, his butt brushing agains Sehun.

Sehun couldn’t afford to lose control of himself.

Jongin then turned around, this time wrapping his one arm around Sehun’s torso and the other on his neck. He cupped Sehun’s face, Sehun become rigid and gazed down into Jongin’s warm orbs.

“You’re gorgeous.” He gave Sehun a beautiful smile that almost take Sehun’s breath away with how beautiful the omega looks like despite he’s in slur and dazed.

Sehun blushed with the sudden praise. This omega didn’t even realized he’s more gorgeous than Sehun. Running his palm along Jongin’s cheek, he feel the urge to planted a kiss at the soft and bouncy cheeks. “What’s your name?”

Sehun ask the one question that he always wanted to ask. He wants to know the omega’s name so desperately.

Jongin giggled before murmured into Sehun’s ear. “Jongin..kim jongin.”

And that was enough to bring a smile on Sehun’s face for the whole night. The omega is in his arm. At least for tonight.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

Jongin wake up the next morning with a throbbing head. he sat up and groaned for waking up at the place that weren’t his. Kyungsoo’s room. he recognized the painting that was hanged on the wall.

He groaned at the peeking sunlight, not ready to face it yet.

Slumping back into the fluffy comforter, he tried to recalled last night memory to no attempt. He has no memory of what happened last night.

“Throbbing head?”

Kyungsoo came strolling into the room holding a glass of yellow brownish drink in his left hand. Jongin nodded resting his head on the headboard, watching Kyungsoo setting the glass down on the bedside table.

“Of course you will after gulping all those glasses.”

Jongin massage his throbbing head. it feels like someone has taken a toy hammer and bang it on his head numerous times continuously. “You should have look after me.”

“I did. And I’m having fun looking at it.”

Jongin was about to reply when he felt the urge to throw up. He scrambled out from the comforter, almost stumbling on his way to the washroom.

Kyungsoo went to him and bend down his body to run his hand up and down on Jongin’s back while the latter was emptying his stomach.

Jongin’s throat was hoarse and croak from all the vomiting when there isn’t much he throws up except for liquid.

After rinsing his mouth, Kyungsoo helps him to the bed and passed him the yellowish drink he brought earlier.

“What was that?” he eyed Kyungsoo suspiciously.

“Just a mixture of honey and lemon. Might help you with the nausea.” Taking the glass from Kyungsoo, he sips on the drink slowly still suspicious with the contents.

“So, you remember anything from last night?” Kyungsoo ask after Jongin drink up half of the drink, sitting cross legged on his bed. Watching Jongin’s eyebrow twitched.

“I didn’t do weird stuff right?”

“Well, its not weird I guess. Just a little bit not expected from you.”

Jongin suddenly sit straight. Looking at Kyungsoo with pleading eyes to spill the truth.

“You sure you wanna know?” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow payfully. Its fun seeing how desperate Jongin look right now.

It irritates Jongin when Kyungsoo is teasing him. “Kyungsoo!”

“Fine…you’re dancing with college most wanted and desirable alpha. Oh Sehun.”

Jongin chocked on his own saliva. Eyes blinking few times trying to register Kyungsoo’s words into his right mind.

“dancing with alpha Sehun??”

Jongin was practically shouting. Erupting the calm and serene morning in the neighbourhood.

“Me? dancing with??” Jongin didn’t expect this. This terrible. First he’s messing up with Oh Sehun. And now he’s dancing with the alpha? What would be the alpha thinks about him now?

“Actually Jongin.” He didn’t even realized Kyungsoo has leave the bed. Standing on the door frame. He looks expectantly at his bestfriend. “it’s more like you’re grinding on him. what we called it? dirty dancing?”

And Kyungsoo winks at him.

Realization hit Jongin!

He’s not just dancing with Oh Sehun but dirty dancing?

“Arghhhh! Just kill me already!” how should he face the alpha at the college? He has been doing a good job at avoiding the alpha. How can he do that now?

Jongin swear this would be the first and the last time he would downed an alcohol.

 

 

 

 

 

“Nini..you’re home” he was greeted with Jongdae’s loud voice once he stepped his foot onto the house.

His brother was about to envelope him into a tight hug when he stops midway. Hands balled into a fist eyes went large.

The way he sniffs the air was telling Jongin that there is something horrible in the air. Though he smelled nothing.

Jongin moves uncomfortably under Jongdae’s piercing stare. He unknowingly back stepped until his back came in touch with another chest. Turned out it only his oldest, Minseok hyung.

“Hyung..Dae hyung is being weird. He…” he tried to seek help from his brother except that Minseok is in the same as Jongdae.

His Umin hyung’s eyes were scanning him from head to toe. Minseok was unmoving but hell, his stare was enough to make Jongin wobble on his legs.

Great! Now he’s being cornered by his hyung without him knowing why.

“Who is it?” comes Minseok deep voice.

“What is hyung?” Jongin didn’t dare to look up, therefore he kept his head low, playing with his fingers.

“What’s going on?” a new voice butt in. a voice that makes Jongin’s beating heart calmer.

“What’s with releasing the alpha pheromones hyung?” Junmyeon closed the door behind him and walked to where his siblings are. “You are scaring Jongin.”

Jongin ran into Junmyeon’s embrace seeking for comfort. He’s suffocated with the sudden rise of pheromones. Anger. Curiousity. Possessiveness. He can feel them all.

Junmyeon returns Jongin’s hug, patting him on the back. just as JUnmyeon about to give a kiss on him, Jongin felt he was being pushed. Not harshly but rather Junmeyeon loosen their hug. Hands on both of his shoulder, examining him just the way Minseok and Jongdae does. “Hyung, what’s going on?”

He ask with a careful voice.

“Did something happened in the club Nie?” Jongin gulped his dried saliva. There’s no way his brothers know he’s dirty dancing Sehun. But..

“Why did you allowed him Nie?” Jongin looked confusedly at his brothers questioning look.

“You smelled different.”

“Who the guy that scent scented you?” what? They cant be talking about Sehun right?

“You reek of someone Nie. An Alpha on top of that!”

No! there’s no way Sehun would scent scented him. why would he?

 

 

*****

 

 

For once, since he started going to college, Jongin wished that he had never agreed to go to the same college as his brother Jongdae.

He hides his face deeper in the book he’s currently using as a shade. He should have known his brother has something on his sleeves just looking at how wide and cheeky his smile this morning. But no. he chose to ignore his feeling and now he’s suffering for the consequences.

“Heyy Jongin, what’s with Jongdae?”

Kyungsoo whos sits on his right nudged his rib pointing at Jongdae who’s currently outside his class, plastering his face on the small glasses. “Didn’t he have classes today?”

Jongin shrugged. Didn’t even bother to take the book from showing his face. His classmates keeps on throwing glances at him because of Jongdae. Who has expected that Jongin is the younger brother of the college’s debate representative and one of the player in their baseball team?

“And what’s with him swinging his baseball bet here?”

Seriously? Jongin could make a guess on why Jongdae was following him. to find the alpha that scent scented him. according to them. but he pretended no to know. Not when he didn’t even know who had scent scented him.

 Instead of acting like an older brother, Jongdae acts more like a bodyguard now.

“I don’t know Soo. Stop asking something I don’t know.”

 

*****

 

Jongdae sticks on Jongin’s side for the rest of his morning classes. Even walks Jongin to the next class, circling his hand on Jongin’s shoulder and throwing glances at the person who dares to make an eye contact with his precious Nie.

“Dae hyunggg~~.” Jongin has enough of the stares already.

“Yes baby?” he answered calmly, right hand still circling around Jongin while his left hand swinging his baseball bet. The way he holds it make him look like he’s ready to swing it to anybody who came near Jongin.

Jongin stops on his track. Mentioning to Kyungsoo to go ahead while he talks with Jongdae. One to one.

“Is something wrong?”

Jongdae’s hand drop to his side. “What do you mean?”

“You looks like you’re going for a fight. And I don’t understand why. if you worried about me, please don’t. you know I’m capable of taking care of myself.”

“of course I’m worried. You’re my baby. I’m not going anywhere till I found who makes you cry.”

“Huh? what are you talking about?”

Then Jongin remembered something. Jongdae must be talking about him crying the other day. Oh crap! He shouldn’t let his brothers saw him crying in the first place. And to add to that, he reeks of someone yesterday. No wonder his brothers went into bodyguards mode.

“I’m fine. There’s nothing to worry about. No one makes me cry. I cry because I’m sad. I am at fault. So please… can you attend  your class? And that bet.”

Jongin eyed the wooden bet that still in Jongdae’s grip. “Don’t use it on anyone please.” Jongin for sure doesn’t want Sehun get hit, that is if its really Sehun.

Jongdae smiled sheepishly at Jongin.

“You sure?”

“Perfectly sure.”

“Okay then. Anything call me alright?” he makes a gesture to call him using his hand before he pecks Jongin on his temple and went foe his afternoon class.

“Dae hyunggg…”

Jongdae turned his body but didn’t walk back to Jongin. “Could you please ask Junmyeon hyung to come out from  behind the tree? I can tell its him by first glance.”

Jongin said it quite loud for the person behind the tree to hear them as well but no one came out from behind it. Jongin shakes his head amusingly at his brother’s antics idea to spy him.

At Jongin words, Jongdae came out bursting. So Jongin did notice them from the starts. “I told him its stupid to hide behind a tree.”

“Aish hyung…come out now and go to your office.” The babbling Jongdae still half laughing and half furious at Junmyeon’s failed idea went to drag the said person from behind the tree in which Jongin bid the two a wave.

What’s his brother thinking to hide behind a tree wearing a bright yellow tshirt? He should hide among the sunflower instead.

 

 

*****

 

 

For the past few days, Jongin was too busy and the fact that his heat was coming was fully out from his mind. He has forgotten to take his medication.

And it had to happened on his way back from the dance practice. He was practically dragging the time behind and when notice its already late, he was left alone. His other team mates has last check and remind him before they went back.

He rested his body, leaning against the wall before he decided its time for him to pack up. He turned off the stereo, grabs his duffel and walk to the changing room to changed his sweaty shirt and get freshen up.

Its when he walked past the building the dance studio located that he felt the first wave of heat went through his body. He gasped at the sudden wave and almost toppled over if its not he’s holding the wall. He force himself up and get through the pain. walking was hard at the moment but he had no choice. He had to make it home before he bumped to anyone.

Jongin halted on his steps when he noticed an alpha by the end of the hallway. This is not good!

He paused there for a moment. Should he walked back ? but then, he would be trapped in there. He then decided to just walked past by him’ quickly .

He headed down the steps as quickly as he can but he cant avoid the eyes that were on him. the alpha has gotten a whiff of jongin getting on a heat.

Jongin was passing the stairs when he is grabbed by the elbow. Yanking his body to the back. no, this can't be happening.

Gathering his courage, Jongin pushed the alpha that hold him before he sprinted as fast he can running away from the hungry alpha.

Being an omega, the alpha were fast to catch on him before dragging him to the back of the building. Despite in heat, Jongin tried his hard to get out from the alpha’s tight grip before he felt his body being pushed the wall.

Auch.. Jongin silently weeping at the contact of his body and the concreted wall. he felt like his bone was being crushed.

He pushed himself to get up from the floor and tried an escape.

“Let me go!” he shouted desperately hoping for somebody to hear him when the alpha caught up to him within a second.

“You smelled so sweet honey.” Jongin trembled in the alpha’s hold as he felt the mere touch of lips nearing the shell of his ear.

Please.. he’s getting weaker as another wave of heat hit him and he desperately struggled for an escaped.

Tears start to pool and flows out from his eyes as he felt the alpha’s hand caressing his cheek while the other was place in between them. palming his erection. he felt so weak now.

He wished his brother was here. he wished he never decline his brother’s offer to wait for him after his class end.

“Let..me go..” he cried as he tried to wriggle and stops the alpha from touching his sensitive part but he was being ignored. The alpha was clearly having fun playing with an omega like him.

He shakes his head vigorously avoiding the alpha’s kisses. For kept being rejected and avoided by the omega, the alpha get furious. “shut up will you? or do you want to be hit once more?”

 The aplha’s voice booming in the isolated area. Jongin didn’t afraid of the threatened. He just wished that he will get out from this situation. Pulling his last energy, Jongin pushed the alpha off him. his action was weak, he knows it but nevertheless he still tried. Even if he die, he need to try.

Not even had time to run, the alpha yanked him before slapping him hard on the face making his body turned because of the impact.

The hands that gripping him was now loosen. He didn’t have the time to react nor look at his surrounding as his body feeling limp before he fall to the ground.

From his peripheral and blur view, he can hear a bustling voice in his head. and in his imagination, he saw someone kicking and punching the said alpha before his vision turns dark.

‘sehun.’

His eyes were playing tricks on him. and so do his ears. “I thought that by scent you, they will know you’re mine. How stupid are they to ignore it?” and he felt fingers caressing his cheek. This time softly.

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin wake up in a hospital. He recognized the place as he scan the room and found the hospital sticker by the glass door. He didn’t know how long he has been asleep or why.

When he opened his eyes, he was greeted and surrounded by his brothers and Kyungsoo. Their worried faces were all so evident on their face. Especially when Jongin was just staring into them without saying anything.

“Jongin, you recognized me?” Jongin sent Junmyeon a confused look.

He nodded his head which relieved them. “Junmyeon hyung. why I am here hyung?” he looks from Junmyeon to Minseok and then to Jongdae before Jongdae snapped his head almost quickly towards a certain direction. His eyes was reflecting fires.

Jongin look at the direction and saw the least person he expected to see.

Sehun was standing at the corner. A bruise on his face (a generosity of Jongdae) but still all smiling at Jongin.

later than Jongin learned what has happened last night and at the flashback, his body trembled in fear. Sehun who happened to see Jongin’s condition take a step towards him but quick to halt as soon as he sees the brother’s cold stare.

Kyungsoo suppressed his laugh seeing the scene. The almighty alpha Sehun was being hold halt by a mere stare. And that’s it also because of omega Jongin.

The Kim brothers recognized Sehun’s scent immediately as soon as they confront him at the hospital. And Jongdae regret for not bringing his baseball with him. although they appreciated the fact that Sehun has saved Jongin’s life, they still cant bluntly accept Sehun.

Sehun on the other side doesn’t know what else he should do for them to trust him. he was grateful enough they didn’t banned him from visiting Jongin during his stay at the hospital.

“Tell me babe, what should I do to win your brothers?”

Sehun ask one day while helping Jongin packed up his belonging. He was allowed to discharge today. they were just waiting for the brothers to come and pick Jongin up.

Jongin feels the blush crept onto his face at the name Sehun called him. “You don’t have to. I’m sure there’s someone better for you.”

Sehun’s hand that was helping Jongin folding his shirt became limp. “But my heart wants you.”

“Even if that means you need to face my hyungs?”

Sehun nodded.

“and get knocked with Dae Hyung’s bet?”

“Err..i prefer to not get hit if I can.”

Hahaha.. Jongin’s lip curved into a smile which then become a laughter.

Sehun should be mad at Jongin for laughing at him. but this is Kim Jongin we’re talking about. So how can Sehun  ever get mad at this lovely omega?

Jongin’s laughter stunned Sehun that he didn’t even realized he’s dipping his head lower aiming for Jongin’s lip.

He’s nearing the pink lips that he can just imagine for few days but never had the chance to do so.

“Oh Sehun!”

The shout sent Sehun away from Jongin. An angry Minseok was killing him with his stare. And Jongin has the courage to laugh at him. again.

 

 

 

 

Minseok eyed Sehun from the rear mirror.

Earlier at hospital when he caught Sehun almost kissed Jongin, he almost sent Sehun flying with his punch. But then he remembered, his discussion with his brothers. And they agreed to let Sehun be with Jongin.

They should give a chance to Sehun. Plus the alpha did nothing to harm Jongin . they’ve seen how he treated Jongin for the past few days and seeing how Jongin smile and felt safe around the alpha, they finally agreed.

Sehun feels butterfly in his stomach. He finally get the brothers blessing. He smiled contently at Jongin through the mirror.

Helping Jongin into the house, Sehun didn’t expect a hit on his head.

By Junmyeon who’s holding his umbrella high.

The others laugh histerically seeing the pained expression on Sehun’s face.

“Welcome to the family.” They finally say.

Yeah, he was welcomed to the family wit a hit on head by an umbrella. But looking at Jongin’s smiling face, he knows

He found him. His happiness.

 

 

*****

**Author's Note:**

> 27/08/2017 : Thank you so much for the love everybody. i know i'm lack in many aspect but still, for this fic to be accepted is such a bless for me. so thank you <3 and special thanks to Kkamjong for translating it to Turkish. this is the link if you wanna check out [sweet&alluring: turkish version](https://www.wattpad.com/458753420-sweet-alluring-oneshot-shot~/page/11)


End file.
